vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cha Yeon-Woo
Summary Cha Yeon-Woo is the main protagonist of the manhwa, Second Life Ranker After having mysterious disappeared for five years, Yeon Woo's twin brother returns as a deceased. Searching his belongings, Cha Yeon-Woo discovers an alternate life his brother had in a fantasy world With vengeance burning, he decides to find his brother's killers in this new and unfamiliar land Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Cha Yeon-Woo, alias known as Cain Origin: Second Life Ranker Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly in his 20s Classification: Player Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation, Absorption, Accelerated Development, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis, Power Absorption, Precognition, Self-Sustenance, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement, Limited Aura, Limited Healing, Limited Stealth Mastery, Likely Martial Arts, Likely Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Unknown (Comparable to Kahn who easily broke a wall, killed a few Lizardmen, Orcs, and people, and knocked out two people) Speed: Unknown (Parried iron arrows and subdued a few people without giving them a chance to retaliate) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Lifted Hargan's Blue Sword of Scales when he swung it down at him and then put it to the side forcefully) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Survived the attack of a Red Centipede which damaged him and wasn't crushed by the force of Hargan's Blue Sword of Scales) Stamina: Unknown Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: 698 Tokens, Bathory's Vampiric Dagger, Ghost's White Face, Karlsuna's Dagger Intelligence: Average Deduced what Kahn and Doyle were planning to do after separating from them and deduced the Mystery Merchant was talking about with few hints and scammed the Mystery Merchant after reasoning out what he wanted from him immediately Weaknesses: Skills absorbed using Bathory's Vampiric Dagger can be weakened due to his low proficiency of the weapon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire Manipulation: : Flame Infusion: Can imbue his equipment with Fire Absorption: : Vampiric Dagger The Vampiric Monarch's Authority: The target's vital force is drained to the core Accelerated Development: Can gain Stats every time he defeats monsters Enhanced Senses: : Heightened Senses: Heightens his 5 Senses drastically which can be done passively Extrasensory Perception: Can sense Mana and the presence of people : Dragon's Eyes: Can sense the structure of people and the area Information Analysis: Can check his Status Power Absorption: : Vampiric Dagger The Vampiric Monarch's Authority: A portion of the target's ability is stolen as well. In the case that the skill is fully mastered, at a fixed probability, there is a chance that the target's skill could be completely stolen Precognition: : Dragon's Eyes: Can preview a portion of a person's or object's ability beforehand Reactive Evolution: Can gain Resistances every time he's affected by something Self-Sustenance: Has a decrease in fatigue Statistics Amplification: : Will to Fight: Can quickly make decisions in battle due to thought process acceleration Status Effect Inducement: : Vampiric Dagger Blood Mark: When dealt a lethal blow, the target will be inflicted with 'bleed', which will drain a portion of the target's Stamina and Mana. The target will also receive additional damage over time which is a percentage of the initial damage received. Resistance to Curse Manipulation: : Physical Resistance - Has Resistance to Curses Resistance to Fire Manipulation: : Physical Resistance - Has Resistances to Burns Resistance to Ice Manipulation: : Physical Resistance - Has Resistances to Frostbites Resistance to Mind Manipulation: : Cold-Blooded: Has Resistances to Mind attacks Resistance to Poison Manipulation: : Physical Resistance - Has Resistances to Poison Resistance to Status Effect Inducement: : Physical Resistance - Has Resistances to Hallucinations and Stuns Limited Aura: Can intimidate others with just his glare : White Face The wearer will be surrounded by a strange energy Limited Healing: : White Face Damages to the mask can be restored by spending dead spirits Limited Stealth Mastery: : White Face The wearer's presence will be unnoticeable Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Aura Category:Healing Category:Stealth Mastery Category:Second Life Ranker Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users